A través del espejo -Another Story-
by BrokenDoll-K
Summary: [Semi-AU] El destino de ambos fue escrito hace ya muchos años. Mientras uno de ellos abría los ojos por primer vez, el otro veía su futuro morir. Una maldición, un renacimiento y un mismo destino. Deslumbra la historia del Origen de los Guardianes en donde la única chica que cree es la pequeña Elsa Bennett... Pero ella no es tan normal como aparenta. (Multi Crossover) Enjoy
1. Hace 300 Años

_¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo he venido con el propósito de escribir un fanfic largo. ¡Yay!_

_Como ya saben; no soy de escribir fics largos… Pero la inspiración ha estado de mi lado estos últimos días y para disfrute de ustedes he decidido arriesgarme y empezar a escribir esta idea que se me ocurrió en medio de clases de biología –si, en ese momento en el que debería estar prestando atención pero mi mente se va a volar por quien sabe donde-._

_Mas o menos la cosa va así; el principio de esta historia va a ser tal vez demasiado con la película original de RotG, así que para que no se torne aburrido –ya que nosotros ya conocemos la historia- voy a tratar de subir los capítulos rápidos –o de ponerle varios toques personales, para tomar la trama original solo como una base- capaz y al final se termina alejando por completo de la trama original xD_

_Este es un pequeño epílogo, el primer capítulo lo subiré pronto; lo prometo ^^ Espero que les guste y bueno… ¡Deséenme suerte!_

_Disclaimer: Los estúpidos y sensuales(?) personajes de RotG y de Frozen son propiedad de DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente. El contrato para que sean de mi propiedad aun no está firmado xD (Apuesto que esperaban un Disclaimer normal ¿Cierto? Pues no .w.)_

_Historia escrita por meros motivos recreativos y sin fines de lucro._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cap. 1**

_**Hace 300 años.**_

Oscuridad.

Ese es mi primer recuerdo.

Estaba oscuro, hacia frio… Y tenía miedo.

Pero luego… Luego vi la luna; era tan grande y era tan brillante que parecía ahuyentar la oscuridad. Y cuando lo hizo, ya no volví a sentir miedo.

Mis ojos se la quedaron viendo… Admirando la belleza de aquella oscura noche la cual era solamente iluminada por la luna. Era una sensación extraña la que me recorría… Era como si la luna me quisiera decir algo, pero al mismo tiempo no me quisiera decir nada.

Me sentía perdido, pero estaba en paz.

Con lentitud mi cuerpo empezó a descender, colocando mis pies descalzos sobre la superficie congelada del lago del cual había salido y sintiendo el frio subir por todo mi cuerpo… Pero no era un frio normal; era diferente… Era como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de temperaturas, o como si hubiera sido diseñado exclusivamente para ese tipo de entorno.

Cada vez estaba más confundido.

¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar y que es lo que tenía que hacer? Eso jamás lo he sabido y parte de mi se pregunta si lo sabré.

Baje mi vista, viendo primero mis manos, mi ropa y mi entorno. No tenía ni la más mínima idea del lugar en el que me encontraba, ni la más remota, ni siquiera un pequeño o vago recuerdo.

Nada.

Pero entonces, volví a ver la luna; haciéndome sentir en paz, como si esta me quisiera transmitir que todo iba a estar bien… Que no tenía que tener miedo.

De manera torpe empecé a desplazarme por el hielo, perdiendo el equilibrio pero recuperándolo casi de inmediato. No dejaba de sorprenderme por mí alrededor. Después de todo; era la primera vez que abría los ojos. La nieve y el hielo era lo que predominaba aquella noche. La luz de la luna hacia que la nieve pareciera brillante; como si fueran montículos de escarcha arrojados alrededor del lago.

Caminando para acercarme a la orilla pude ver como a mis pies llego un extraño palo de madera, parecido a un cayado o cachava. Por mera curiosidad lo toque suavemente con mi pie y este inmediatamente se cubrió con una capa blanquecina parecida a la escarcha.

_¿Qué?_

Impulsado por la curiosidad me agache para tomarlo entre mis manos; paso exactamente lo mismo ante el contacto y de nuevo, por impulso lo solté haciendo que esta vez la escarcha se materializara en la superficie congelada del lago, formando una especie de flor hecha de escarcha y nieve.

Volviéndolo a tomar entre mis manos me encamine hacia la orilla del lago hasta llegar a unos árboles. Por un momento pensé que estaba soñando así que para asegurarme repetí la acción con dos árboles que se encontraban a pocos pasos. Tal cual y como paso con el lago; a ambos arboles le aparecieron aquellos grabados florales hechos de nieve, hielo y escarcha.

Entusiasmado con mi descubrimiento solté una risa divertida, aferrándome al cayado y empezando a correr sobre el lado dejando que uno de los extremos del objeto rozara con la superficie; dejando una estela de nieve, hielo y escarcha que luego tomaba la forma de aquellos grabados florales que con anterioridad ya había hecho.

Me tropezaba constantemente perdiendo el equilibrio por lo liso y pulido de la superficie, pero… ¿¡Eso que importa!? ¡Había encontrado un cayado fenomenal! La diversión del momento hacia que mis ojos se abrieran más de lo usual por la emoción y de mis labios saliera una risa juguetona. Corría y corría llenando todo a mí alrededor de hielo y escarcha, jugando como un niño pequeño.

Nuevamente había perdido el equilibrio, pero a diferencia de las otras veces parecía que esta vez si me iba a estampar contra el hielo.

Parecía…

No sé cómo, no sé cuándo y no sé por qué… Solo sé que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba flotando en el aire pudiendo admirar mi obra acababa de tomar forma. ¡Era hermoso!

Sin poder controlarlo ni saber mantenerme, empecé a ser afectado por la gravedad nuevamente haciendo que cayera desde el cielo.

Golpe. Golpe. Golpe… ¡Alto!

Después de haberme golpeado quien-sabe-cuantas veces con las numerosas ramas, trate de sostenerme de algún lugar, tratar de encontrar un soporte. En mi primer intento la rama se rompió, por lo que me prepare para agarrar de manera firma la siguiente; chocando con ella en un fuerte impacto.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para eliminar el exceso de nieve y riendo como un niño pequeño fue cuando por fin vi luz. Literalmente. A lo lejos pude ver un pequeño poblado; perfecto para un chico perdido como yo.

Sin saber cómo lo hacía o saber cómo controlarlo, volví a surcar los cielos con ayuda del viento, arrastrando unos cuantos copos de nieve conmigo. Cayendo al suelo sin saber cómo hacer equilibrio; rodé y mi capa marrón se interpuso en mi campo de visión. Todavía entre risas me la quite de encima y sacudiendo de la misma el exceso de nieve empecé a caminar.

De manera educada saludaba a las pocas personas que se me atravesaban, pero estas no me respondían. Ni siquiera se dignaban a verme… Me sentía algo incomodo y muy ofendido por eso, pero trate de restarle importancia. Después de todos habían pasado cosas muy buenas y divertidas en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo como para amargarme por algo así. Un perro pasó tras mío, sorprendiéndome en el acto pero gracias a ello pude ver a un niño corriendo tras él. Con la esperanza de que fuera por lo menos más educado que los adultos de este poblado me acerque a él, sonriendo de manera amable y agachándome para quedar a su altura.

— ¡Hey! Disculpa ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?— salió de mis labios… Pero aquel niño tampoco me escucho.

De hecho, hasta ese momento nadie me había escuchado. El niño fácilmente me traspasó mientras corría. No se detuvo, no se inmuto, no sintió nada… Pero yo… Yo si sentí algo.

Vacio.

Un extraño vacio que hacía que me sintiera sin aire, como si de repente me estuvieran oprimiendo el pecho con una fuerza extrema que impedía que a mis pulmones les llegara el oxigeno.

Anonadado por aquello, me levante y empecé a caminar de espaldas; fue cuando sentí nuevamente ese vacío una, dos y hasta tres veces. Cualquier persona que se me atravesaba me podía traspasar con facilidad como si de una cortina se tratara. O peor…

Como si yo no existiera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En la soledad del frío y la oscuridad, en donde reinaba el silencio, en donde fácilmente se podría decir que es el borde del mundo, cercano a unas enormes e imponentes montañas invernales se encontraba el reino de Arendelle. La noche era fría, oscura y aterradora. En el silencio que inundaba el castillo real solo se escuchaba el llanto… El de una mujer la cual lloraba desconsoladamente por su hermoso par de hijas.

La reina de Arendelle, acomodando los fríos cuerpos de sus hijas a un lado se levanto hecha una furia. Su rostro denotaba tantos sentimientos, pero sobre todo rencor. Le lanzo una mirada fulminante a la mujer de oscuros cabellos que frente a ella se encontraba con una mirada en la que la locura se denotaba.

— ¡Vete de aquí!— impuso con aquel tono de voz lleno de firmeza. La mujer frente a ella hizo una mueca, negando lentamente con su dedo índice el cual levanto frente a su rostro.

— ¡Pero qué mal tratas a tus familiares!— exclamó llena de burla y altanería —Si tan solo nuestro padre nos viera, estaría muy pero muy avergonzado de ti— apuntó con un tono de voz chillón, que desgarraba los tímpanos a medida que hablaba.

— ¿De ti o de mi?— desafió nuevamente la mujer de cortos y oscuros cabellos — ¡Tu eres una completa deshonra!— acusó —Usar la magia para motivos tan egoístas… ¡Eres una desgracia!— le señalaba con reproche.

La pelinegra bufó, empezando a caminar alrededor de la sala; fijando su mirada en aquellas pequeñas niñas de no más de ocho años. Era extraño; miraba a la más pequeña con ternura y a la mayor de ambas con desprecio… Era un sentimiento de rencor que le quemaba por dentro; parecido al que nació dentro de ella cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad.

— ¡Que belleza de niñas!— exclamó como si nada.

—Aléjate de ellas— con tono maternal y protector, la reina de Arendelle se posiciono frente a las dos niñas de oscuros cabellos —Tu problema no es con ellas, sino conmigo…

— ¡En eso te equivocas!— exclamó, interrumpiendo —Mi problema es con esto— señalando su muñeca empezó a hablar —Mi problema es con la Sangre Real que corre por mis… nuestras venas— hablaba en un tono lento mientras seguía dando vueltas. Por cada paso o cambio de posición que daba, la reina también se movía con tal de mantener a sus hijas y herederas a salvo — ¿No crees que es tonto el sistema real? Eso de "el hijo primogénito debe tener más privilegios" es una total estupidez. Yo pienso que esta pequeña— señalo a la menor de las niñas —Merece lo mismo que tu primogénita… ¡Así como lo merecía yo!— la furia se podía notar en sus palabras. Sus puños ardían en un extraño fuego verde y señalo a la reina con rencor. Las llamas se alargaban a lo largo de sus brazos, la temperatura empezaba a descender y la oscuridad consumía las paredes del castillo.

El instinto y el impulso despertaron en el interior de la reina. Lo más rápido que pudo agarro a sus dos hijas entre sus brazos, empezando a correr por los largos y solitarios pasillos del castillo, pero era en vano… Poco a poco la oscuridad iba consumiendo el castillo; quedando solo ella con sus dos hijas encerradas en un vacio.

No tenía principio o final, no tenía ruido o silencio… Estaba solo ella con sus dos hijas.

—Tonta hermana— se escuchaba una voz parecida a un extraño eco, sin dirección fija — ¡No tienes idea del error que cometiste!

— ¿¡Cual error!?— preguntaba con desesperación. Las saladas lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas

— ¡Nacer! Y ahora tus hijas la pagaran... Y no solo ellas— amenazaba. La reina de Arendelle soltó el llanto que tanto había retenido, abrazando con fuerza a sus hermosas hijas las cuales seguían dormidas — ¡Escúchame bien! Pues lo siguiente será el principio del fin… ¡Escucha tu maldición eterna!

Desesperada, se tapo los oídos con la esperanza de no escuchar su destino. Sentía tantas cosas al mismo tiempo; ira, dolor, impotencia.

Tristeza.

Una tristeza infinita al tan solo pensar que sus pequeños tesoros sufrirían las consecuencias del egoísmo de su hermana menor.

A lo largo de las épocas, a medida que pase el tiempo esta maldición jamás perderá efecto. La línea de sangre, el linaje de la familia real de Arendelle estaría condenado hasta el final de sus días.

"_Estas palabras has de escuchar muy bien, pues tu destino ya ha sido escrito. Desde ahora en adelante siempre su primogénito sentirá el poder y el dolor de mis palabras._

_Portador de la oscuridad será, con un poder infernal… Aunque al principio crea que lo pueda dominar, en algún momento de su control se saldrá. Condenada al aislamiento eterno estará para a su familia no poder lastimar."_

A medida que las palabras se escuchaban el llanto de la reina seguía, el cabello oscuro de su primera hija poco a poco fue tornándose a uno más claro, un rubio que casi llegaba a blanco. Su temperatura corporal bajo drásticamente, sin embargo su respiración seguía pausada al seguir estando dormida.

—Que hermosos son los poderes de frío… ¿Cierto?— volvió a escuchar aquella voz burlona, aquella lengua punzante que solo sabia decir palabras llenas de dolor, ira y egoísmo.

"_Oh Arendelle, portadores de una familia Real tan noble, tus valores morales será el principal motivo de tu perdición, el principal motivo de tu sufrimiento…_

_El principal motivo de tu soledad._

_Esta es la maldición eterna impuesta al linaje de Sangre Real de Arendelle._

_Y por los siglos de los siglos seguirá, marcando el destino de su primogénito…_

_Hasta el final de su existencia…" _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_¡END! Final del cap. 1…_

_Okay, okay. Sé que dije que era un epilogo, pero me quedo más largo de lo que esperaba… Así que mejor tómenlo como el primer capítulo. ¿Les parece?_

_Muy bien, no tienen idea de lo nerviosa que estoy así que agradecería que fueran completamente sinceros; ¿Les gusto? ¿Ha quedado bien? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? Como siempre, estoy dispuesta a recibir críticas constructivas, sugerencias, consejos… Y por supuesto; tomatazos .w._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo esto… Apenas pueda subiré el próximo capítulo –CofCofCuandoLoTermineCofCof- ¡Lo prometo! ^^_

_En fin, espero leernos pronto. Los quiero mucho mis copitos de nieve; gracias por dejarme reviews y apoyarme en esto *-*_

_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


	2. Día a Día

_¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_En vispera de San Valentín vengo a traerles el cap. Dos. De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico. Mi computadora esta dañada y no me ha quedado de otra que publicar a través del celular -frustración-_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad lo aprecio mucho y espero que les guste este capitulo *-*_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de RotG y Frozen no me pertenecen (Por ahora, mwajaja), sino que les pertenecen legalmente a DreamWorks y Disney respectivamente._

_Historia escrita por meros motivos recreativos y sin fines de lucro._

_PD; A partir de este capítulo empiezan a hacer pequeños cameos diferentes personajes tanto de DreamWorks como de Disney._

_Enjoy!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Cap. 2**

**Día a día.**

_Me llamo Jack Frost... ¿Que como lo se? La luna me lo dijo._

_Pero eso fue hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás._

.

.

.

La oscura noche en una ciudad ubicada en algún lugar del globo terráqueo era adornada por una extraña capa de escarcha y hielo que tomaba diferentes formas. La risa de cierto espíritu se podía escuchar a medida que a su alrededor eran congeladas muchas cosas, desde el agua de una pecera hasta las cuerdas de tender ropa eran el objetivo de aquella magia helada; pasando por debajo de los autos, a lo largo de las paredes, alrededor de los niños; no había lugar que se salvara de la magia y diversión de Jack Frost.

Llegando hasta lo alto de un techo, sonreía de manera divertida y viendo hacia abajo deslumbro las sonrisas provocadas por su magia —Eso fue divertido— afirmo entre risas dando una que otra vuelva alrededor de donde estaba.

—Oye viento ¡Llévame a casa!— vociferó a todo pulmón, esperando a que la fuerte ráfaga de viento llegara hacia el para poderse saltar. Dejándose llevar por el viento se seguía riendo, haciendo algunas piruetas y dejando su fría huella por donde quiera que pasara.

Espero a que el viento le llevara al lugar que el consideraba su hogar; era un país -cuyo nombre Jack no recordaba- muy hermoso en paisajes con niños a los que les encantaba la diversión. ¿Donde era que quedaba? ¿Europa? ¿América? ¡Que mas da! Apenas vio el sol resplandeciente de aquel país soltó una risa mientras descendía. Tomando de manera firme su cayado y haciendo una que otra pirueta empezo a hacer lo que mejor se le daba.

Nieve.

— ¡Día nevado!— grito bastante animado. A su alrededor pudo escuchar las quejas de algunos adultos ante la repentina ventisca llena de nieve y escarcha causada por el chico de blancos cabellos pero este solo le resto importancia.

_Adultos aburridos. Mejor irse a un lugar en el que si se sepan divertir._

Surcando los cielos llego hasta lo que parecía ser un lago congelado y aquella ráfaga de viento que lo acompañaba también hizo que a cierta niña de rubios cabellos se le fuera de sus enguantadas manos un libro al que leía con atención.

— ¡No, no!— se quejaba la pequeña tratando de agarrarlo en vano, por lo que decidió dejar que volviera a caer al suelo, corriendo tras el objeto.

Un poco mas atrás de donde cayó el libro se posaron los pies descalzos de Jack y bajando un poco su cabeza detallo la carátula del libro y con una sonrisa asintió.

—Ah, se ve interesante— admitió, acercándose un poco más. La verdad era que se podría decir que ya conocía de cierta manera a la dueña del libro por lo que conocía su gusto por lo fantástico. El que estuviera leyendo ese libro no le sorprendía en absoluto — ¿Es bueno?— preguntó sin esperar una respuesta en realidad.

Él sabía que no iba a recibirla.

Por el mismo lugar del que vino pudo ver como un par de niñas de cabellos revueltos y llamativos colores venían hacia la rubia la cual terminaba de sacudir la nieve de su libro. Por alguna razón, Jack las seguía de cerca.

— ¡Ah! Que bien— exclamaba con euforia la chica de salvaje y llamativo color mientras se lanzaba a la espalda de su amiga, mientras que la otra chica dueña de un largo y rubio cabello reía.

— ¡Dia nevado!— se unió a los gritos la rubia. La aludida solo soltó una risa mientras se acomodaba entre sus dos amigas.

—No fue nada— se dio su merecido elogio el chico que caminaba detrás de ellas a la vez que hacía un ademán con su mano libre. Segundos después alzó vuelo para alcanzar a las chicas que ya habían comenzado a correr.

—Oigan ¡Esperen!— exclamaba la rubia mas alta, tomando con fuerza su libro para tratar de alcanzar a sus amigas —Merida, Punzie ¿Irán este domingo a buscar huevos de pascua?

—Oh si, dulces gratis— decía Merida alzando sus brazos —Ojalá la encontremos bajo toda esta nieve.

Subiendo hasta la casa de una de ellas y pasando a través de una cerca floja llegaron al patio de una casa; pasando primero Rapunzel -alias Punzie-, luego la pelirroja Merida -mejor conocida como Mer- y de último la mas alta del grupo, dueña de un hermoso cabello rubio platinado y también dueña de la casa en la que ahora se encontraban.

La hermosa y amante de la fantasía; Elsa Bennett.

—Aquí dice que encontraron muestras de ADN y pelo de Pie Grande— comenzó a hablar mientras pasaba a través de la cerca —...en Michigan— Elsa miro hacia arriba, revisando mentalmente sus clases de geografía para luego sonreír — ¡Eso esta super cerca!

—Oh oh... Aquí va de nuevo— Rapunzel rodó sus ojos mientras negaba.

Al mismo tiempo; Jack Frost se posaba en la cerca de madera, caminando sobre ella con suma facilidad.

— ¡Tu viste el video Punzie!— Elsa dejo su libro sobre las escaleras para luego tomar su trineo con ambas manos —Pie Grande si existe.

—Lo mismo dijiste de los Alienigenas— comentaba con fastidio Merida.

—Y del Conejo de Pascua— terminó la oración Punzie.

—Oigan— las interrumpió repentinamente la aludida — ¡El conejo de pascua si es real!— sentenció. Jack no pudo evitar reirse ante eso.

—Oh, pues claro que es real— comentó el albino, sosteniendo el cayado sobre sus hombros —Realmente irritante, muy gruñón y súper vanidoso— decía con su típico tono burlón. Justo en ese momento recordaba los "pequeños problemas" que había tenido con Conejo.

_Además que no le gusta divertirse._

—Tu te crees todo— fue lo único que le respondió la pelirroja.

— ¡Conejo de pascua, salta!— se escuchaba la voz menudita de la hermana menor de Elsa; Anna, la cual estaba saltando de manera pesada por las escaleras para terminar cayendo en el suelo -al ser accidentalmente empujada por su mascota- haciendo una mueca se empezó a quejar.

—Mamá, Anna se volvió a caer— suspiro Elsa, arrastrando el trineo mientras su par de amigas se adelantaban hacia la cerca floja. Inmediatamente entro a escena la madre de ambas chicas, ayudando a la menor de estas.

— ¡Vamos a deslizarnos!— exclamó con euforia la rubia del grupo, alejándose del lugar mientras sostenía su trineo.

—Elsa, querida— la llamó su madre, acercandose a ella mientras sostenía un pequeño gorro tejido de color azul y adornos blancos de copos de nieve —No olvides tu gorro— le colocó el gorro a la rubia, cubriendo también sus ojos —No querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz.

La rubia se acomodó el gorro con una expresión de fastidio — ¿Quién es Jack Frost?— preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nadie hija— dijo alejándose mientras cargaba a la pequeña Anna entre sus brazos —Es solo una expresión

El albino ofendido se quedó viendo con un astibo de molestia y dolor — ¡Oye!— entre sus manos agarró un poco de nieve y formando una bola de nieve, sonrió con malicia — ¿Que quién es Jack Frost?— preguntaba, dándole un pequeño soplido a su "arma" para luego lanzarla a distancia.

_¡Se va a enterar!_

La bola de nieve alcanzó una muy buena distancia, chocando con la cabeza de Elsa y haciendo que esta por la fuerza e inercia se fuera un poco para adelante. Suspiró con pesadez y elevo su mirada con algo de molestia... Pero luego, paso algo raro en ella.

Era como si la molestia hubiera desaparecido, como si hubiera sido sustituida repentinamente por... por...

Diversión.

De la nada se empezó a reír, viendo a sus lados al grupo de amigos que la acompañaba —Oigan, ¿Quién fue?— preguntaba sin recibir respuesta.

—Pues, no fue Pie Grande, niña— afirmó Jack, acercándose al grupo. Sabía perfectamente lo que se acercaba. Dejaba escapar su risa, viendo como su magia empezaba a hacer efecto. La rubia en un rápido movimiento tomó algo de nieve y haciendo una bola con esta la lanzó a uba dirección al azar, haciendo que su "victima" perdiera el equilibrio; cayendo en la fría y blanca nieve.

—¡Elsa Bennet! ¿Que te pasa?— preguntó el chico que recibió el impacto; Hiccup.

—¿Y quien empez-

La frase de la rubia quedo inconclusa ya que antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenia el rostro clavado en el suelo. En menos de un momento entre todos los chicos que estaban en el lugar empezó una batalla de nieve en la cual la risa de Jack se escuchaba de fondo.

— ¡Todos contra todos!— exclamaba con alegría, uniéndose a la diversión con ayuda de sus poderes —¿Necesitan municiones?

Las bolas de nieve iban y venian de un lado a otro en una batalla que parecía apenas empezar. El grupo estaba bastante animado sintiendo la diversión que gracias a Jack Frost estaban teniendo. Este sonreía satisfecho, jugando con los niños hasta el cansancio.

_Esta es la diversión que estaba buscando._

Los chicos parecían estar huyendo de uno de sus amigos, el cual sostenía con ambas manos una gran bola de nieve. Jack con una risa burlona se acercó a una de las mas altas del grupo y con su cayado tocó el suelo; haciendo que apareciera una capa de hielo en él —Cuidado. Esta resbaloso— advirtió al momento que la rubia se acomodaba en su trineo.

—Elsa ¡Cuidado!

La rubia se aferraba fuerte a su trineo, el albino se mantenía a su lado y con una sonrisa burlona iba acariciando el suelo con la punta de su cayado; construyendo para Elsa el camino que determinaría su ruta.

Con gran agilidad pasaban a lo largo de las calles; el trineo se deslizaba sobre el hielo que Jack iba creando, sin embargo Elsa mantenía sus manos aferradas a trineo y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Fue hasta que dieron un brusco giro a la izquierda que se vio obligada a abrir los ojos. Maniobraban entre los carros y entre la gente que se la quedaba viendo con asombro, y no era para menos; no todos los dias se ve a una chica esquiando sobre un camino de hielo que aparecía conforme a la marcha.

Para el gran final, con un rápido movimiento de su cayado Jack hizo una especie de rampa la cual hizo a Elsa volar por los aires. Con una extraña liga de asombro y miedo, Elsa abrió sus ojos como platos y soltó un pequeño grito de euforia... El cual fue callado por el gran impacto de su cuerpo cayendo sobre la nieve y chocando con la estatua de aquella plaza.

— ¡Woah!— fue lo único que dijo, tratando de reincorporarse mientras acomodaba su gorro.

—Elsa, ¿Estas bien?— pregunto su amigo Eugene -mejor conocido como "Flynn"- el cual venia seguido de todos sus otros amigos; todos con cara de asombro.

— ¿Vieron eso?— preguntó la rubia, ignorando la pregunta de su amiga para sonreír con emoción — ¡Fue increíble! Di un salto y me deslicé bajo de un auto que de-

Nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por lo que parecía ser un sofá el cual hizo que su cuerpo cayera de nuevo en la nieve esta vez con mucho mas fuerza. a los pocos segundos se vio como su brazo derecho era levantado mientras sostenía algo.

—Miren, un diente— les mostró a sus amigos el pequeño incisivo que sostenía, recibiendo la atención de todos ellos —Tengo que ponerla bajo la almohada.

Jack hizo una mueca.

No era que le molestara el Hada de los Dientes; la verdad ni siquiera la conocía -aunque si la había visto-, pero lo que había escuchado de ella eran puras cosas positivas. Y no era para menos...

Ella no solo era un Guardián...

Los niños creían en ella..

Los niños si la podían ver...

Voló rápidamente hacia el grupo de niños que ya se estaban alejando con su atención centrada en el diente de Elsa. Con un ademán de entre molesto y dolido empezó a quejarse — ¿Y que con toda esa diversión?— preguntaba desesperado —No fue el Hada de los Dientes ¡Me la deben a mi!— pero como siempre, no recibió respuesta alguna —Pero, ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno aquí para que le hagan caso, niños?— apenas terminó de hablar, volvió a él aquella sensación que desde hace 300 años se encargaba de recordarle que era invisible.

Vacío.

No se dio cuenta cuando la pequeña Elsa lo atravesó como si de una cortina se tratara, seguía caminando con su atención puesta en el diente... En cambio Jack se había quedado estático por unos cuantos minutos.

Con fastidio se aferró a su cayado para luego alzar vuelo. No sabía a donde iría esta vez; tan solo quería alejarse de todo y de todos, aunque eso para el era fácil...

Después de todo, él seguía siendo invisible.

.

.

.

Ni siquiera Jack sabía que podían pasar tantas cosas en tan solo un día. ¿¡En serio el día tenía solo 24 horas!? Estaba empezando a dudar.

Como siempre acostumbraba; él hablaba con El Hombre de la Luna para -como siempre- no recibir respuesta alguna.

¿Quien iba a decir que después de eso haría acto de presencia el Canguro de Pascua?

_Conejo, quise decir Conejo..._

Todo esto de ser elegido por la Luna aun no lo procesaba del todo. Él no quería ser un Guardián; solo quería que los niños lo vieran para poder divertirse con ellos ¿Eso era mucho pedir? ¿Tenía que convertirse en Guardián para eso?

.

.

.

—Ahora pondremos la mesa sobre las cartas— dijo con tono amenazante Norte/Santa.

_Estoy casi seguro de que eso esta mal dicho. _

Antes de que Jack pudiera reaccionar ya Norte había cerrado la puerta tras él y pasandole llave a esta luego lo señalo —¿Quién eres, Jack Frost?— preguntó éste haciendo que se apoyara de la gran puerta — ¿Cuál es tu centro?

_¿Centro? ¿A que se refiere?_

—Si el hombre de la luna te eligio para ser un guardian, debes de tener algo muy especial dentro— explicó Norte. Jack no terminaba de entender, ladeaba su cabeza por una confusión que Norte no podía pasar por alto —Ya se— comentó, acercando su mano hasta una de las repisas y tomando de entre ella una gran muñeca Matryoshka —Así es como tu me ves ¿No? Muy muy grande e imponente... Pero cuando me conoces soy...— dejo la frase inconclusa, entregandole la Matryoshka a Jack para que él mismo descubriera lo que le quería decir.

— ¿Eres un gordito alegre?— fue lo primero que dijo el albino al dejar en descubierto la muñeca que se encontraba en el interior.

— ¡Pero no solo eso!— exclamó —Tambien soy misterioso...— a medida que Norte hablaba, Jack iba descubriendo las muñecas, llegando poco a poco a la mas pequeña —...y valiente y generoso.

_Estas muñecas me estan empezando a dar miedo..._

—Y en mi centro, Jack...— culminó Norte, viendo como el aludido descubría la ultima y mas pequeña de las Matryoshkas.

Él se la quedo viendo por unos segundos, para después suspirar y decir lo primero que se le venía a la mente —Hay un... tierno bebé de madera.

—Ve mas de cerca ¿Que ves?

_Veo que esto no tiene mucho sentido..._

—¿Tienes grandes ojos?— preguntó, tratando de atinarle.

— ¡Si! Muy grandes— saltó de la nada, haciendo que el mismo Jack abriera sus propios ojos; pero del susto —Enormes ojos grandes porque estan llenos de asombro. Ese es mi centro; eso es con lo que nací. Con ojos que se llenan de asombro y se maravillan con todo. Ojos que ven luces en los arboles y en el aire. Este asombro es lo que puse en el mundo, es lo que protejo de los niños. Es lo que me hace un guardian— una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del mas bajo, asintiendo suavemente al por fin entender lel mensaje que le estaba queriendo dar Norte —Ese es mi centro... ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La sonrisa de Jack desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció. Viendo al suelo mientras negaba soltó un suspiro de pesadez para luego dirigir su mirada confusa a Norte.

.

.

.

—... No lo se

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_END! Capítulo dos finalizado._

_Kinomi Responde Los Reviews_

_**Laidyx:** ¡Bonita! Gracias por ser mi primer review *-*_

_"Como que será una historia medio triste pero muy bonita" ... e_é No se, de repente se me olvidó la trama xDD no daré spoilers .w._

_Muchas gracias por el apoyo ^^ me seguiré esforzando escribiendo mis historias en clase(?) XD me pasa mas seguido de lo que debería._

_**Lectorasinnombre: **Primero que nada; me encanta tu nombre xDD_

_Gracias por el apoyo ^^ a mi no me molestaría que me acosaras .o. aquí esta el tan ansiado segundo cap... Disculpa que me quedó un poco aburrido ;;-;;_

_**Caro-11: **¡Muchas gracias! ^^ de verdad espero que te guste la historia (aunque al principio aburra ;;0;;) y aquí tienes el segundo. Espero te guste ^^_

_**Horrocrux:**En serio gracias por el apoyo ^^ me encanta tu nombre *-* xDD Espero también te guste este cap._

_Y a todas; disculpen el retraso ;;0;;_

_Y bueno, este fue el cap de esta semana; como siempre me pueden dejar criticas _

_constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos... Y pare usted de contar xD_

_Pasen un bonito fin de semana, mañana tal vez traiga un pequeño One-shot por San Valentín (Taaaaaaal vez)._

_Ahora si... ¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


	3. La carrera por los dientes

_¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_Aquí la pequeña Muñeca Rota; Kinomi. Y vengo a traer un regalito para ustedes. ^^_

_Lo se, lo se... Me he tardado mas de lo usual con este cap, pero es que con tantas cosas en mi cabeza me era difícil concentrarme ¡De verdad lo siento!_

_He dado spoilers de este cap a uno de mis mejores amigos y su cara de pánico, trauma y drama de verdad que vale oro. Me pregunto si ustedes tendrán las mismas expresiones que él. (?)_

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviwes! Cada vez que decaía mi animo, leía lo que me habían escrito y me sacaban una sonrisa. Las respuestas a sus reviews las podrán leer mas abajo ^^_

_Espero de que les guste este cap ^^ y disfrutenlo *-*_

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de RotG y Frozen no son de mi propiedad ya que los egoístas de DreamWorks y Disney se los quieren quedar solo para ellos. Tontos egoístas que no me los quieren regalar ;0;_

_Historia escrita por meros motivos recreativos y sin fines de lucro._

_PD; sigo publicando desde el móvil así que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico._

_Enjoy!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Cap. 3**

**La carrera por los dientes.**

_La luz de la luna iluminaba el hermoso jardín. El silencio era lo que predominaba en aquel ambiente nevado que parecía no tener fin. La rubia veía de un lado a otro sin saber a donde ir, con un poco de miedo ya que no sabia que hacer._

_Pero entonces, elevo su mirada para que sus hermosos obres azules se encontraran con la luna llena._

_Jamas en su corta vida había visto una luna tan grande, hermosa y brillante. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y fue cuando la escuchó._

_¿La luna le estaba hablando?_

_Era extraño; como si un eco de su propia voz se escuchara por toda su mente, mencionando un nombre desconocido..._

_Bueno... No tan desconocido._

.

.

.

—M-Mamá— balbuceó la pequeña rubia, tallándose sus ojos mientras arrastraba consigo su conejo de felpa.

— ¡Elsa! Querida ¿Que haces despierta?— preguntó la mujer de oscuros cabellos, tomando entre sus manos a la pequeña para luego colocarla en su pierna.

—M-Mamá— repitió esta — ¿Quién es Jack Frost?— preguntó repentinamente, haciendo que su madre ladeara su cabeza algo confundida.

—Creí haberte dicho que era solo una expr-

—No— la interrumpió Elsa — ¿Quién es en verdad?— preguntó esta vez un poco menos adormilada.

Su madre suspiró. A pesar de la corta edad de ocho años que tenía Elsa era bastante inteligente y sabia cuando su madre mentía o le guardaba un secreto.

En definitiva le estaba guardando un secreto.

—Muy bien— la castaña suspiro —Sabes con el poder que carga nuestra familia ¿Cierto?— la rubia se miro las manos todavía enguantadas para luego asentir suavemente —Bien. Según cuentan en nuestra familia es algo eterno que siempre caerá sobre los hombros del primogénito— Elsa asintió —Pero no solo eso...

_»Aproximadamente 100 años después de que nuestro destino fue marcado, el Rey Felix de Arendelle busco de manera desesperada una manera de hacer de que perdiera efecto. No quería que su pequeña hija *Naminé sufriera por lo que busco de todas maneras posibles hasta dar con el paradero de una colonia de trolls._

_»Estos ya estaban familiarizados con la situación; decian que el "Hombre de la Luna" les habia dicho el problema y también les había dicho que hacer._

_»Fue entonces cuando el nombre de Jack Frost llego a nuestros oídos y a nuestros relatos._

_»Los pequeños trolls decían que él sería nuestro guardián, el que ayudaría a nuestra familia con los fríos poderes que nos rodean ya que al parecer él compartía aquel frío don... Pero la familia estuvo buscándolo por aproximadamente 50 años, hasta que las esperanzas se perdieron y dejamos de creer en la existencia de Jack Frost._

_»Para nosotros, Jack Frost empezó a ser solo una expresión._

—Woah— musitó la rubia, inmersa en la narración de su madre — ¿Así que él tiene los mismos poderes que tengo yo?— pregunto quitándose uno de sus guantes. Su madre un tanto alarmada volvió a colocárselo para luego sonreír.

—Pues si— comenzó a hablar —Lo haría si en verdad existiera— comentó, suspirando con melancolía. Sin previo aviso, se levanto de su lugar y en un par de pasos llego hasta la habitación de la rubia, dejandola sentada en su cama para luego besar su frente —Será mejor que te duermas, pequeña. Buenas noches— se despidió antes de abandonar la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras si.

Elsa se quedó en silencio por un segundo, balanceando sus pies por un momento para luego ver hacia la derecha. Se quedó viendo por un segundo el dibujo que había hecho sobre la divertida situación de la tarde para luego mirar sus manos enguantadas.

En ese momento había creído que sus poderes se habían salido de control ya que no todos los días podías esquiar sobre un camino de hielo que iba apareciendo de la nada. De verdad había creído eso, había creído que fueron sus poderes los que habían originado aquella situación con su trineo... Hasta ese momento.

—Jack Frost ¿Eh?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Deprisa, tortuga! — gritó Jack lleno de entusiasmo, volando sobre los tejados —Ya tengo cinco dientes más— afirmo, presumiendo la delantera que aun tenia sobre Conejo.

— ¡Já!— rió este de manera arrogante —Te diria que no estorbaras pero, en serio ¿Cual es el punto?— preguntaba mientras correteaba y saltaba entre techo y techo sin producir sonido alguno —No me alcanzarias de todos modos.

— ¿Acaso es un reto, colita de algodón?— preguntó divertido el albino, señalándolo con su cayado. Conejo elevo una de sus cejas inmediatamente ante eso; al parecer Jack tenia cada vez mas apodos para él.

—Oh... No quieres competir contra un conejo, amigo— amenazó antes de darle una ultima mirada para luego apresurar el paso.

_**¡Já! Hasta yo sé que incluso el más rápido conejo puede perder contra una tortuga..._

—Una carrera...— se pudo escuchar la voz de Norte, saliendo lleno de entusiasmo de una chimenea — ¡Es una carrera!— repetía tanto las palabras como la acción, trayéndose consigo un extraño humo negro -tal vez los restos de cenizas y carbono de las chimeneas- mientras sonreía animado — ¡Esto va a ser ÉPICO!

Cada uno tomaba su camino para ir a por la delantera. Tomando un pequeño descanso, Jack escucho a Hada balbucear un motón de cosas las cuales él no pudo descifrar y lo siguiente que percibio fue cuando ella en medio de su euforia choco con una enorme pancarta de Dentífrico.

_Eso SI que es ironía._

—Auch— dijo él, tratando de aguantar la risa por la situación — ¿Estas bien?

—Estoy bien— afirmó, sosteniéndose la nariz por unos segundos —Lo siento. Hace mucho que no hago trabajo de campo, Jack.

— ¿Hace como cuanto tiempo?— quiso saber, elevando una de sus cejas inmerso en la curiosidad.

—Hace como 440 años— admitió avergonzada, antes de salir volando -literalmente- hasta una de las casas en la que seguramente había visto el que seria su primer diente después de tanto tiempo.

Los cuatro guardianes y el joven espíritu se paseaban a lo largo de las grandes ciudades del mundo en busca de los dientes. Hacían lo posible para recolectar tantos como pudieran -sabrán ellos si lo hacían por los dientes o por la carrera- guardándolos en el pequeño saco de gamuza e incluso llegaban a quitarse entre si los dientes recolectados. Desde gemelos hasta un chico "bastante salvaje" se encontraban en su travesía, aumentando su inventario de dientes y llenando de esperanza el rostro del Hada de los Dientes. Ella sentía que iba a funcionar...

Ella sabía que iba a funcionar.

—Woah— exclamaba con entusiasmo en un pequeño descanso que se dieron en la capital de Alemania —¡Recogen dientes y dejan dinero como mis pequeñas hadas!— los elogió ella al ver las bolsas llenas en las manos de sus compañeros.

_Espera... ¿Dinero?_

La mueca que hizo Jack fue casi inmediata y de manera simultánea con los demás guardianes hizo que Hada casi pegara un grito del susto.

—Si les dejaron dinero ¿Verdad?— preguntó con el terror reflejado en su rostro.

Y por supuesto... Como se les había olvidado, lo siguiente que hicieron fue el ir a una lavandería para buscar monedas.

_Vaya guardianes..._

No les quedo de otra mas que devolverse y dejar bajo la almohada de los niños las monedas, pero no solo eso; tanto Conejo como Norte empezaron a "improvisar". Desde huevos de pascua hasta un arbol de navidad entero eran los presentes que dejaban en la casa de los niños. Sabría el Hombre de la Luna como demonios iban a explicar eso los niños por la mañana.

.

.

.

—Incisivo izquierdo— comenzó a hablar Hada —Se le cayó en un accidente de trineo rarisimo— de fondo se pudo escuchar una risa juguetona salir de los labios del albino que la acompañaba — ¿Tienes idea de que fue lo que le paso, Jack?

El aludido tan solo sonrió mientras veía un dibujo pegado a la pared. Seguramente lo había hecho la pequeña rubia; después de todo él sabia que a ella le gustaba dibujar —Niños ¿Eh?

—Esta era la parte que mas me gustaba— murmuró ella, revoloteando suavemente sobre la cama de la rubia —Ver a los niños— soltó un pequeño suspiro acercándose a la pequeña, inmersa en su delicado rostro — ¿Por que habré dejado de hacerlo?— pensó en voz alta.

—De cerca son muy diferentes ¿No?— Hada no era la única que se había quedado viendo aquel rostro. Jack no podía evitarlo; igual que cada vez que la veia... Él sentía que aquella pequeña tenia algo especial —Y ella es bastante bonita...

— ¿Qué?— saltó de repente.

_Oh, mierda..._

—Nada, nada— trato de restarle importancia al asunto, negando con sus manos y su cabeza — ¿Decías?

Hada ignoro el comentario —Gracias por venir Jack. No tenia idea sobre tus memorias— en su tono de voz se notaba lo avergonzada que estaba —Te hubiera ayudado.

—Si. Bueno, solo tenemos que arreglar todo esto, luego Pitch ¿Vale?— nuevamente le resto importancia. Hada en ese momento lo estaba pasando mal al igual que todos los demás guardianes... El pensar solo en sus propios dientes lo haría sentir egoísta.

— ¡Ahí están!— apareció repentinamente Norte junto con Sandy, hablando con un tono de voz tal vez demasiado alto, ganándose una mirada fulminante y un siseo de parte de Hada — ¡Oh! ¿Que hacen aquí, par de lentos?— preguntaba, bajando la voz — ¿Como te sientes, Hada?

— ¡Siento que empiezan a creer!— exclamó esta.

—¡Já! Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

—Ah, ya entendí— interrumpió esta vez el _canguro_, mientras aparecía de un hoyo/portal —Trabajando juntos para que el conejo quede en el ultimo lugar.

— ¡Shh!— exclamó nuevamente el hada con una mirada que casi podía lanzar dagas.

— ¿Crees que necesito ayuda para vencerte?— dijo el mas joven del grupo con tono entre arrogante y burlón —Mira esto, pequeño saltarín— saco de la nada la bolsa de gamuza roja que con el mas mínimo movimiento hacia que sonara por su contenido.

—¿Eso es una bolsa de muelas?— respondió Conejo que sosteniendo su propia bolsa, la movió un poco mostrando que la en definitiva superaba la bolsa de Jack —Esta SI es una bolsa de muelas.

—Caballeros, caballeros— los interrumpió de repente Norte —Solo importan los dientes, no es una competencia; pero si lo fuera— mostrando su enorme y pesado saco que superaba en todo sentido a los otros dos juntos, empezó a reír — ¡Yo gano!— afirmó, haciendo un extraño baile de celebración junto a una risa de volumen un poco alto...

... Tal vez demasiado.

Una pequeña luz los apunto, sorprendiendolos y quedándose estáticos ante eso. Al parecer la estruendosa risa de Norte despertó a la pequeña rubia la cual con su boca abierta por la sorpresa se los quedo viendo mientras los apuntaba con la linterna.

—Oh no.

—S-Santa Clauss— balbuceó ella, apuntando a cada uno con la pequeña luz de la linterna —El conejo de pascua... SandMan... ¡El hada de los dientes!— exclamó, sonriendo de manera amplia y haciendo notar su diente faltante —Yo sabía que vendrías.

— ¡S-Sorpresa! Ya todos llegamos— respondió ella con cierto deje de incomodidad.

— ¿Se da cuenta de nosotros?— preguntó esta vez el peliblanco con la sorpresa plasmada en su rostro; pero esta aumento al sentir como la luz de la linterna le apuntaba directo al rostro haciendo resaltar sus grandes y brillantes ojos azules.

—¿Y-Y tu quién eres?— pregunto la pequeña Elsa, sosteniendo temblorosa la linterna.

Silencio.

Un silencio sepulcral lleno de entre tensión y sorpresa por parte de todos los guardianes. El albino abrió sus ojos de sobremanera al escuchar aquella menuda voz dirigirse a él.

Porque se estaba dirigiendo a él ¿Cierto?

— ¿Me puede ver?

— ¿Te puede ver?

— ¡Me puede ver!

— ¡Claro que te puedo ver!— interrumpió ella elevando un poco el tono de voz e interrumpiendo tanto a los guardianes como al joven espíritu —P-Pero ¿Quien eres?— volvió a preguntar ladeando su cabeza. Del rostro de Jack no había desaparecido la sorpresa.

Ella en serio lo estaba viendo a _él._

— ¡Chicos! Ella sigue despierta— recordó Hada con tono de preocupación.

—Noqueala ya, Sandy— ordenó Conejo con tono serio. El aludido choco su diestra cerrada en un puño contra su izquierda, junto a una mirada "amenazante" que hizo que Norte se diera un golpe en la frente — ¡Con el polvo para dormir, torpe!

Interrumpiendo a Conejo se escucho un gruñido. Todos los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el perro sobre la cama -cuya presencia era desconocida hasta ese momento- que miraba con mala expresión a Conejo.

— ¡Espera! Es el Conejo de Pascua ¿Que haces, Olaf? ¡Quieto!— le regañó la rubia.

—Que no cunda el pánico.

—Pero conejo, él es... Es un Galgo— Elsa asintió ante sus palabras, dándole la razón al albino sobre la raza de su mascota —Los galgos cazan conejos iguales a ti— señaló a su interlocutor. Este solo bufo lleno de orgullo.

—Pero apuesto que jamás se ha topado con un conejo como yo— dijo seguro. Jack solo puso los ojos en blanco, viendo de reojo un reloj despertador que le llamo la atención —1,85 metros de alto, nervios de acero, experto en tai-chi y e antigua art-— pero no termino su frase. Con su cayado de manera suave y disimulada; Jack golpeo el reloj haciendo que este saltara y sonara de la nada logrando que el perro se alterara y Conejo se alarmara.

La dueña de la habitación lo seguía con su mirada; por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía mas no lograba recordar de donde. Ella fue la única que se dio cuenta de la acción de Jack.

— ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!?— preguntó molesta fulminando a Jack con sus obres azulinos.

—Solo disfruta el espectáculo.

Conejo trataba de huir del Galgo, pero su gran tamaño y el reducido espacio en la habitación en verdad le dificultaba la situación. Al mismo tiempo, SandMan formo una pelota de arena dorada que seguro estaba destinada a la cabeza de Elsa, pero por el correteo e intento-de-escape de Conejo; esta termino saltando por la habitación, rebotando por las paredes y chocando con las cabezas de Hada, Conejo, Olaf y Norte. La pequeña Elsa sorprendente en termino en los brazos de Sandy y este por fin logro que se durmiera en sus brazos.

La risa de Jack se escucho por toda la habitación. Manteniéndose sobre su cayado se mantuvo a salvo del polvo dorado y ante la situación no evito soltar aquella risa.

—Como me gustaría tener una cámara ahora— afirmó viendo la escena. SandMan acomodo en su cama a la pequeña Elsa y cuando volteo se encontró solo ya que Jack había saltado por la ventana.

—Sandy, rápido. Hay que buscar a Pitch— pudo escuchar al joven gritar desde la ventana. Dudo un poco al principio; tenia que admitirlo, pero luego encogiéndose de hombros salió tras el albino.

Pocos segundos habían pasado desde que ambos seres dejaron el lugar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver una pequeña silueta dueña de una cabellera rojiza. La pequeña niña se sorprendió al ver aquellos seres en la habitación de su hermana e impulsada por la curiosidad llego hasta el grande de los guardianes, buscando entre su gran saco para luego encontrar una extraña bola de cristal.

—Que lindo— exclamó con sus menuda y dulce voz. Ladeo su cabeza viendo al conejo y con una sonrisa empezó a dar pequeños brinquitos —Conejo salta, salta— decía entre risas. Algo dentro de la bola de cristal se proyecto antes de caer en el suelo, rebotando dos veces antes de romperse.

Nuevamente impulsada por la curiosidad, dirigió sus pequeños pies hasta el portal que se había creado frente a sus brillantes ojos azules y en una situación completamente ajena a los guardianes; desapareció junto con el portal.

.

.

.

—Tu... ¿Te quedas con los que están del lado izquierdo y yo con los que están del lado derecho?— le preguntó Jack a Sandy con un tono entre burlón e inocente, aferrándose fuertemente a su cayado.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban siendo rodeados con aquellos extraños caballos hechos de la arena negra de Pitch. Tanto el guardian como el espiritu se quedaron el silencio, cuando vieron que el mejor conocido como "El Coco" apareció sobre uno de estos caballos.

—Bu— fue lo único que dijo éste, antes de que todos aquellas pesadillas fueran directo a atacar.

El trineo de Norte apareció de repente en el cual venían los guardianes restantes aun medio adormilados.

Jack no sabia como, ni cuando pero ya se encontraba siendo halado por Sandy y elevándose por el oscuro cielo. Los cinco juntos empezaron a luchar contra las pesadillas; cada quien a su ritmo y con sus poderes únicos. Desde Norte con sus espadas hasta Jack con su cayado que congelaba todo lo que veía moverse eran los ataques contra aquellas pesadillas... El que lo tenia mas difícil era SandMan que se encontraba sobre su nube, luchando con aquella arena negra que lo rodeaba. Se notaba fuerte y firme, pero era suficiente con ver la situación como para decir que el pequeño hombrecito dorado estaba en desventaja.

— ¡Sandy necesita ayuda!— exclamó Jack, acomodándose en el borde del trineo.

El trineo estaba bastante lejos, Sandy seguía luchando contra aquella nube, pero era demasiado; incluso para los cinco juntos.

Un poco mas atrás, en una situación ajena a la de ños guardianes se encontraba Pitch, con un simple ademán de "arco-y-flecha" formo un pequeño proyectil que dio a parar justo a la espalda del hombre dorado; ante la mirada atónita de todos.

—No te resistas al miedo, hombrecito— sentenció Pitch mientras veía como poco a poco la arena negra empezaba a consumirlo. Una sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro mientras Jack en un arranque de furia volo hacia la dirección de SandMan —Diría dulces sueños, SandMan, pero ya no hay... Llegaron a su fin— fueron las ultimas palabras que Sandy escucho de Pitch, antes de cerrar sus ojos resignado mientras la arena negra se esparcía a lo largo de su cuerpo, consumiéndolo por completo...

Para luego desaparecer.

— ¡NO!

Con un gesto lleno de rabia y furia, Jack voló para encarar a Pitch con nada mas que su cayado. Los miles de caballos de sombra fueron directo a él, haciendo que por un momento desapareciera su silueta del firmamento.

Pitch sonrió, pero casi tan rápido como apareció; desapareció.

De la nada, un poderoso rayo color azul eléctrico salió desde un extremo de la nube negra; mostrando a un Jack envuelto en furia que con solo un choque de palmas hizo que toda aquella arena negra que lo rodeaba se congelara en menos de un segundo y en un hermoso espectáculo; desapareciera del oscuro cielo.

— ¡Jack!

El cuerpo del albino cayó desde lo mas alto, rápidamente Hada voló hasta él para sostener entre sus delicados brazos el frío cuerpo de Jack para luego acomodarlo en el trineo.

—Jack— lo llamó al ver que el aludido abría lentamente sus ojos — ¿Como hiciste eso?

Él se incorporó lentamente, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano para evitar el repentino mareo —Yo-Yo-Yo— balbuceaba inútilmente —Yo no tengo idea— admitió por fin, viendo sus propias manos y luego su cayado.

_¿Como había hecho eso?_

.

.

.

El oscuro ser se levanto lentamente del suelo, para luego elevar su mirada y ver como el trineo desaparecía a través de un portal.

Éste sonrió de manera torcida para soltar palabras filosas y llenas de burla.

—¡Finalmente! Una persona que sabe divertirse mucho.

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_END! Aquí el capítulo 3 finalizado .w._

_Primer *: Pues, aquí una curiosidad inútil de esta Muñeca Rota; me encantan los videojuegos (desde hace poco para ser sincera) y bueno... Este es el nombre de un personaje de Kingdom Hearts que me encanta *^*_

_Segundo **: Saben el cuento de "La tortuga y la liebre"? Pues se lo estaba leyendo a mi hermano menor .w. así que se me ocurrió el poner esto aquí ^^_

_PD; mi madre no debe saber que en realidad soy buena con mi hermano(?) Tengo una reputación de chica mala que proteger xD_

_Kinomi Responde los Reviews_

_**Laidyx:** ¡Bonita! Es que yo suelo referirme a las personas con muchos adjetivos ^^U Nadie se lo esperaba, a que no .w. ¡Y apuesto que tampoco te esperabas que ella lo pudiera ver desde antes! XD Gracias por comentar y disculpa por no traer el cap de San Valentin ;0; mi mente ha estado desubicada en estos últimos días ^^U_

_**Mary-animeangel: **Oh, tan solo espera; la historia apenas comienza y todo puede pasar ¿Cierto? *0*_

_**Maggi le fay**: ¡Que bueno que te gusto! Desde que vi la peli no pude evitar reír al imaginar los pensamientos de Jack en ese momento; la tentación fue demasiada xDD así que por eso los pensamientos tan randoms xD_

_**Caro-11:** ¡Que bueno que te gustara mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho! *-* Aquí tienes el siguiente; tarde pero seguro xD_

_**Brendiiita:** De verdad gracias por su apoyo ^^ aquí el cap tres c; Enjoy!_

_**Horrocrux: **¡A mi también me encanta Harry Potter! *0* Ow ¿De verdad te gusta? Muchas gracias ;'D y tranquila; que apenas empieza el fic y todo podría pasar .w. Tal vez Hada no sea la unica celosa... O tal vez si... ¡Quien sabe! -Kinomi dejando intriga desde tiempos inmemorables-_

_**Demetria Lunk:** Gracias por el favorito, bonita. Espero te guste este cap ^^_

_**Jgmagdalena: **Muchas gracias, linda. ¡Ah! Pues después de leer el cap creo que no es necesario responder ¿Cierto? ^^ pero de todos modos; si, la base del fanfic es la película de RotG... Pero también tendrá varios cambios y toques personales ¡Y como muestra un botón! Como este capítulo que hice este cambio pequeño pero significativo ^^ ¡Espero te guste!_

_**MyobiXHitachiin**: ¡Incluso a mi se me hace algo raro ver a Elsa como Jaime! XD Pues, la emoción se acerca; te lo aseguro owo Mientras, disfruta este cap ^^_

_**Icy-Flames-JelsaLover:** ¡Por todos los cielos! Por Hombre de la Luna; por ti y tu review mi Madre piensa que soy una maniática loca que se ríe de la nada (Okay, en parte es cierto) ¡Me ha matado de risa tu comentario! *-* en verdad lo amé. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que a ti, a Jack, a Bunny y a Elsa les guste este cap ^^U_

_Y esto es para todas; ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews, mis pequeños y hermosos copos de nieve!_

_¡Y eso ha sido todo por esta semana! De verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me suben el animo ^^_

_Como siempre; acepto comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y los hermosos tomatazos(?)_

_Yo me estoy muriendo del sueño (tonta clase de biología ;0;) y yo deberia de estar prestando atención en clases, asi que nos leemos pronto mis copitos de nieve *-*_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


	4. Memorias encontradas

_-Llega con un ejercito de 1000 hombres que tienen escudos gigantes(?)- B-B- ¡Bienvenido seas, lector!_

_Si, si. Sé que merezco mínimo ir a la horca por tardar tanto en actualizar... Pero... ¡Si tan solo supieran! Todo lo que pasa en una sola semana, estoy que muero ;;0;;_

_¡Pero no podía fallarles! No puedo fallarles y por eso les traigo el cap, a pesar de todo. ¡Tarde pero seguro! Por favor no me corten la cabeza ;;0;; si me la cortan no voy a poder seguir escribiendo y se van a quedar cortos(?)_

_Okay, okay. Dejare de hablar tanto, que de paso que me tarde demasiado, estoy retrasando el cap con este montón de palabras sin sentido xD_

_Disclaimer: Ya que a alguien al parecer se le ocurrió la "brillante" idea de crear dos personajes perfectos el uno para el otro pero en DIFERENTES empresas; tengo que negar los derecho de dos y no de solo una e_é Así es chicos y chicas, los personajes de Frozen y RotG no me pertenecen como ustedes creían (?) Tanto ellos como cualquier otro personaje que se aparezca por aquí son propiedad de Disney y DreamWorks._

_Historia escrita por meros motivos recreativos y sin fines de lucro. ^^_

_PD; sigo publicando desde el móvil así que de antemano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico._

_Celebrando la victoria de Frozen en los Oscars, les traigo el cap. 4 ^^_

_Enjoy!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

**Cap. 4**

**Memorias encontradas.**

— ¡Bienvenidos a la madriguera!— exclamó Conejo al momento que los demás se incorporaban. Jack estuvo a punto de hablar cuando Conejo se tenso. Sus orejas se movían de un lado a otro y se pudo ver como un montón de huevos caminantes salían huyendo de algo o alguien —Algo pasa— anunció mientras tomaba uno de sus boomerangs.

Norte empuñó sus espadas, Jack con su cayado y Conejo con ambos boomerangs salieron corriendo dispuestos a atacar a cualquier amenaza que fuera, pero de todas las cosas o personas que se podrían aparecer, ninguno de ellos se esperaba aquello.

Del túnel salió una pequeña niña de no mas de seis años, dueña de un rojizo cabello y unos grandes y brillantes ojos azules. Entre sus manos tenia lo que parecía ser una docena de huevos sin colorear. Al verla, los guardianes frenaron en seco y con un ademán lleno de confusión, Jack habló.

— ¿Anna?— preguntó sorprendido y soltando una risa nerviosa todos bajaron la guardia y guardaron sus armas.

La pequeña niña, curiosa por los pequeños duendes de Norte, soltó de golpe los huevos para salir correteando tras los pequeños seres.

— ¿¡Que esta haciendo ella aquí!?— preguntó un muy frustrado Conejo que seguía a la pelirroja con la mirada.

— ¡Ah! Esfera de nieve— musitó Norte revisando su gran saco y verificando que en efecto le faltaba uno de esos artefactos.

—Agh— bufó este —Que alguien haga algo ¡Rápido!— ordenó el guardián dirigiendo su mirada enojada al mas joven del grupo. Este solo negó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No me miren a mi— respondió mientras retrocedía —Soy invisible ¿Recuerdan?— afirmó Jack.

—No del todo ¿Recuerdas?— mencionó Norte, recordando como la rubia de la ultima casa que habían visitado lo pudo ver sin problemas.

_Cierto... Entonces eso no ha sido un sueño ni un espejismo..._

—Descuida conejo— canturreó Hada con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa —Es admiradora de las hadas— revoloteando se acerco hasta la pequeña niña haciendo una pose en el aire para llamar su atención.

— ¡Que linda!— dijo la pequeña, centrando su atención en las brillantes plumas del Hada de los Dientes.

—Tranquila pequeña— lentamente se acerco a la niña y con una sonrisa canturreaba para dirigirse a ella —Uy, ¿Que crees? Tengo un pequeño regalo— estiro sus manos para mostrarle lo que sostenía entre ellas — ¡Mira cuantos hermosos dientes! Todavía tienen algo de sangre— apenas termino de hablar, la pequeña Anna soltó el llanto para alejarse corriendo del colorido ser que la veía confundida.

— ¿Todavía tienen algo de sangre?— pregunto entre risas el albino, acercándose lentamente a Anna —Diganme cuando fue la ultima vez que ustedes convivieron con niños.

—Estamos muy ocupados haciendo felices a los niños— comenzó a hablar Norte —No tenemos tiempo— guardo silencio por un momento. Anna le paso por el frente mientras corría y él la vio por un segundo —... Para los niños— ¿Era él o acababa de decir una incoherencia?

—Si una niña arruina un día de pascua así— hablaba Jack formando un pequeño copo de nieve entre su mano —Estamos peor de lo que creí— comentó, soltando el copo que después de bailar en el aire se poso sobre la nariz de conejo.

.

.

.

— ¡Habrá huevos en todo el mundo!— exclamaba conejo con euforia, viendo como los huevos ya coloreados se acercaban a los túneles —Decenas en cada rascacielos, granja y remolque. En zapatos y cajas de cereal. Habrá tinas llenas de mis hermosos huevos— afirmaba saltando de un lado a otro junto a la pequeña Anna — ¡Llegara la primavera a todos los continentes!

Los montones de huevos caminaban hacia los túneles, dividiéndose en cada uno de los túneles pertenecientes a cada uno de los continentes existentes en el mundo. Jack observaba bastante asombrado ante eso; era primera vez que estaba tan cerca del proceso y por un momento entendió porque le había molestado tanto a Conejo cuando él arruino su tan preciado Domingo de Pascua.

—Nada mal— admitió el mas joven, agachandose al lado de Conejo.

—Tu también cooperaste— le respondió este sonriendo.

—Oye yo— Jack soltó un suspiro —Lamento todo ese asunto del canguro y eso

—Es por los saltos ¿No?— lo interrumpió, provocando que ambos soltaran risas relajadas, eliminando cualquier tensión entre ellos —Ay— comentó, viendo a la pequeña niña que yacía dormida en sus brazos —Pobrecita traviesa; mirenla, esta agotada.

—Que linda— murmuró Hada, acercándose a ambos, acompañada por Norte —Es tiempo de llevarla a casa

Jack reaccionó en ese momento.

_Anna y Elsa son hermanas ¿Cierto?_

—Yo la puedo llevar— se ofreció Jack ocultando una doble intención.

_Tal vez pueda descubrir si ella en verdad me puede ver..._

— ¡Jack, no! Pitch se encuentr-

—No puede contra esto— interrumpió, sosteniendo con fuerza su Cayado con su mano derecha.

—Por eso tienes que quedarte, con nosotros— afirmó Norte, viendo con preocupación al mas joven del grupo.

—Ey, confíen— este sonrió haciendo un rápido ademán con su mano —Ire rapido como Conejo— afirmó.

Volaba con gran velocidad a través de los cielos, sosteniendo con fuerza entre sus brazos a la pequeña pelirroja que parecía no despertar por nada.

_Eres de sueño pesado ¿Eh?_

Acercándose lentamente a su ventana, la abrió empujandola con su diestra para luego irrumpir en la habitación. Con algo de dificultad trato de soltar los fuertes brazos alrededor de su cuello para dejarla acostada en su cama... Bueno, algo así.

Salió de la habitación y miro sobre su hombro la ventana de la habitación de Elsa. Negó suavemente ante la idea original que tenía por el miedo. ¿Y si en realidad no podía verlo? ¿Y si lo vio por las sobras del Polvo Dorado de SandMan? No le encontraba sentido que pudiera verlo...

Suspiro resignado, dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña Hadita que le hacía compañía —Creo que hay que volve-

_— ¡Jack!— _pudo escuchar a lo lejos una voz femenina que lo llamaba... Pero no era cualquier voz.

—Esa voz, conozco esa voz— afirmó viendo a sus costados.

_— ¡Jack!_

Voló rápidamente, tratando de seguir aquella voz que lo llamaba una y otra vez. No estaba seguro de eso, pero sentía que conocía aquella voz, sentía que debía de seguirla, sentía que debía averiguar su origen. Llego a un lugar extraño y desolado en el que solo se podía divisar una descuidada cama de madera.

Jack tenía un extraño presentimiento, y al parecer no era el único ya que la pequeña Hadita empezó a revolotear cerca de su oreja; demostrando su preocupación.

—No te preocupes, aun hay tiempo— murmuró acercándose a la cama que parecía estar frente a la entrada de una especie de madriguera. Con su cayado golpeo la madera un par de veces hasta abrirse paso y luego saltar en su interior.

_— ¿Jack?_

—Hadita no, espera— gritó al sentir como ella le halaba su capucha — ¡Tengo que averiguar que es eso!— siguió adentrándose en la extraña madriguera para encontrarse con algo que en serio no se esperaba; allí se encontraban las miles de Haditas encerradas en unas enormes jaulas. Apenas vieron a Jack acercarse a ellas empezaron a revolotear — ¿Se pueden callar? Hadas, las voy a sacar de aqui en un-

_— ¿Jack?— l_a frase del albino quedo inconclusa ya que no solo volvió a escuchar aquella voz, sino que vio justo bajo sus pies las montañas de cajas doradas.

—Instante...

_¡Son las cajas de memorias!_

Se lanzo -literalmente- hacia la montaña y busco entre los montones su propia caja. Se sentía horrible y egoísta, pero 300 años de espera e ignorancia ya habían sido suficiente.

— ¿Buscabas algo?— pudo escuchar la voz de Pitch a lo lejos. Por acto reflejo lanzó un poderoso rayo de hielo para luego seguir la voz que acompañaba aquella molesta sombra —No tengas miedo Jack, no te haré daño.

— ¿Miedo?— sostenía con firmeza su cayado con una mueca en el rostro —Yo no te tengo miedo.

—Tal vez no— le dio la razón aquel oscuro ser —Pero le temes a algo.

—Con que eso crees, ¿eh?

— ¡Lo se! Es algo que detecto todo el tiempo; los temores de la gente. El tuyo es que la gente jamás crea en ti— a medida que hablaba, las sombras se iban moviendo y consumían el entorno de Jack, dejándolo sin alguna posibilidad de escape —Y lo peor de todo es que te aterra que nunca sepas el por qué... El por qué fuiste elegido para vivir así. Pero no temas, porque la respuesta esta aquí— haciendo acto de presencia, le mostró a Jack aquella caja dorada que tanto ansiaba tener el albino; la suya — ¿Las quieres Jack? ¿Tus memorias?— las sacudió un poco frente a los azules ojos del espíritu para luego volver a desaparecer —Todo lo que quieres saber esta en esta cajita. El por que terminaste así; invisible, sin poder comunicarte con nadie— el eco de la voz de Pitch era una completa tortura —Esta claro que quieres tomar los dientes y salir volando, pero tienes miedo de lo que piensen los guardianes. Temes decepcionarlos... pues dejame aclararte una cosa; jamás te aceptaran, no del todo— finalizó, dejando que la ultima palabra se repitiera por el eco.

—Ya basta ¡Basta!— gritaba con un ademán de molestia, buscando con la mirada a Pitch.

—No eres uno de ellos— dijo, apareciendo justo frente a sus azules ojos.

— ¡Tu no sabes lo que soy!— exclamó Jack bastante molesto.

—Por supuesto que lo se— saltó de repente — ¡Jack Frost! Tu causas problemas en todas partes— musitó, lanzándole la dorada caja a Jack, el cual la atrapó de inmediato —Que es lo que estas haciendo ahora.

Jack sintió una horrible punzada en el estómago — ¿Que has hecho?

—Lo mas importante, Jack, es ¿Que has hecho tu?— decía mientras retrocedía ante la mirada del joven espíritu. Lo persiguió por un momento pero fue completamente inútil, la oscuridad y las sombras lo rodearon por completo haciendo que se sintiera perdido, desubicado y solo...

_¿Solo?... ¡No! ¡La hadita!_

— ¡Hadita!— gritó él, viendo hacia sus costados con desesperación y corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecia ser una pared.

—Felices pascuas, Jack...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Arriba, arriba!— exclamaba con entusiasmo la pequeña rubia, aferrándose a su bufanda con una mano y tocando las puertas de sus vecinos con la otra. Sus manos enguantadas se movían rápidamente con el propósito de levantar a sus amigos — ¡Ya es pascua, ya es pascua!— repetía una y otra vez con aquella hermosa sonrisa suya; nada que ver con las expresiones somnolientas de sus amigos que terminaban de arreglarse sus prendas de invierno.

— ¡Elsa!— exclamó una voz masculina que se escuchaba tras la rubia. Esta inmediatamente giro sobre sus talones para encontrarse con aquellos grandes y llamativos ojos verdes.

— ¡Hans! Emocionado por la búsqueda de huevos de pascua ¿Cierto?

—Mas bien cabreado— admitió, estirándose un poco para luego suspirar — ¿¡Por qué me has despertado tan temprano!?

— ¡Te lo acabo de decir!— exclamó haciendo un puchero. Pequeñas risas se escucharon detrás de ambos y fue cuando vieron a las otras cuatro chicas llegar junto a un castaño que traían a rastras.

— ¡Buenos días!— exclamó con entusiasmo la castaña mas baja del grupo y hasta ese momento la menor de éste.

—Buenos días, *Destiny— saludaron al unísono tanto la rubia como el pelirrojo -el cual todavía se tallaba los ojos-

—Este idiota aun no se espabila— mencionó Astrid, acomodando su flequillo tras su oreja mientras señalaba al castaño que Merida traía a rastras — ¡Venga, Hiccup! Espabila.

—Voy, voy— musitó este, acomodándose al lado de Rapunzel —Elsa, para la próxima no te apresures tanto— pidió en medio de un bostezo.

— ¿Estamos todos? ¿Donde esta Eugene?— preguntó Rapunzel viendo a su alrededor.

—El dijo que nos alcanzaría mas tarde— anunció Hans.

—A ver— hablo nuevamente Elsa —Punzie, Mer, Hiccup, Astrid, Hans, Destiny y yo— contó con sus pequeños dedos — ¡Parece que estamos todos!— sonrió con aquel entusiasmo que la caracterizaba para halar la mano de una de sus amigas y que se fuera haciendo una larga cadena — ¡Vamos a por esos dulces!

El entusiasmo de Elsa se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, pero su propio entusiasmo la cegaba y le impedía ver lo sombrío en las miradas de sus compañeros; algo había pasado con ellos... Sus ojos no tenían el mismo brillo.

Su corazón no albergaba la misma esperanza.

.

.

.

La rubia se estiró lo mas que pudo, tratando de llegar al techo de su casa con la esperanza de encontrar en este un huevo de pascua, pero no era nada mas que una simple pelota de goma — ¡Hay que volver al parque!— decía, levantándose y sacudiendo la nieve de su ropa.

— ¿Para qué?— la tajó Merida con molestia — ¿Para buscar al conejo?

— ¡Oigan! Ya se los dije ¡Yo lo vi!— decía con entusiasmo Elsa, caminando hacia sus amigos —Es mas grande de lo que creí y tiene unos boomerangs gigantes— afirmó, haciendo uno que otro ademán con sus enguantadas manos.

El pelirrojo gruñó molesto, acercándose a la chica para fácilmente levantarla con una mano; sosteniéndola por la parte trasera de su camisa —Ya madura, Elsa— pidió con brusquedad mientras la pequeña sacudía sus pies; tratando de tocar el suelo.

— ¡Hans!— exclamó molesto Eugene ante la actitud del chico.

—Hans, bájala. Ahora— ordenó Rapunzel, colocando sus brazos en forma de jarra sobre su cadera.

— ¿O que?— bufó aun mas molesto — ¿Me vas a chillar hasta que me duelan los tímpanos? No me hagas rei-

— ¡Hans!— interrumpió esta vez Destiny, clavándole sus ojos a Hans —Bájala. Ahora.

—Tsk— éste cerro sus verdes ojos, obedeciendo de mala gana y haciendo que la chica diera un golpe seco contra la nieve.

—Cretino— musitó Astrid entre dientes.

Elsa se quedo viendo a sus amigos por un segundo, con un semblante de entre preocupación y confusión. Eso no era normal entre ellos; además que sus rostros se veían pálidos y ojerosos — ¿Pero que pasa con ustedes?— preguntó por fin, aun sentada en la nieve.

—Fue solo un sueño, Elsa— explicó Hiccup suspirando con pesadez —Debería alegrarte tener ese tipo de sueño y no...

—... Pesadillas— culminó la frase Eugene, clavando su mirada en el suelo.

—Olvidalo, Elsa— Merida se agachó para quedar a su altura y depositar la pequeña pelota entre las manos de Elsa —La pascua no llego este año— musitó antes de alejarse junto a los demás.

—Oiga... ¡Si existe!— decía aferrándose tanto a la pelota como a su propia idea, encorvándose sobre sus propias manos —Yo se que sí...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Y allí se encontraba él, en el fondo de una grieta helada con un cayado roto, una hadita resfriada y una caja que no quería ni ver. Se acurrucó contra una de las frías paredes del lugar, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y tratando de mantener su mente vacía.

_—Jack... ¡Jack!—_ escuchó nuevamente esa voz, lo que hizo que abriera sus ojos inmerso en la sorpresa y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la pequeña hadita le mostraba la caja dorada. Dudando un poco al principio paso sus dedos a lo largo de esta un momento antes de que imágenes se empezaran a reproducir en su cabeza.

_._

_._

_._

_Jackson Overland era su nombre, de 18 años de edad. Vivía en un pequeño pueblo en el reino de Arendelle y se encargaba de recoger leña con su padre el cual era un carpintero. Tenía una hermana meno de 8 años llamada Emma y solía salir a jugar con ella, a recorrer las calles de Arendelle o jugar con la nieve cuando era invierno... Así fue la ultima vez._

_El joven castaño se quitó con sumo cuidado sus patines, conteniendo la respiración trataba de calmar a su hermana pequeña —Tu tranquila, tranquila. N-No mires abajo, s-solo a mi— decía tratando de mantener la calma, pero el quiebre en su voz lo delataba._

_—Jack, tengo miedo— sollozaba la pequeña niña de lacio y castaño cabello, aun sobre sus patines apenas lograba moverse por el miedo._

_Ambos se encontraban sobre el lago congelado, pero el hielo de este parecía no ser muy denso en sus posiciones actuales._

_—Si. Lo se, lo se— repetía el mayor, aún algo tenso —Pero no te va a pasar nada. Te juro que no te caerás, Emma— hizo una pequeña pausa — ¡Esto será muy divertido!_

_— ¡No lo creo, Jack!_

_— ¿Crees que es una broma?— preguntó. En ese momento el hielo parecía quebrarse mas. Jack se estaba poniendo nervioso._

_—Si ¡Tu siempre estas bromeando!_

_—No, no. Escucha; no lo haré esta vez. Lo prometo, lo prometo... No te vas... Vas a estar bien— suspiró. Si en ese momento no demostraba ser el buen hermano que era, jamás lo haría —Tu debes creer en mi— miro hacia un costado y logró divisar una rama, o mas bien un cayado y fue cuando se le ocurrió una idea —¿Te parece si jugamos? ¡Juguemos a la rayuela! Igual que todos los días; y es tan fácil como— cada numero que contaba, era un paso que daba —Uno,— el hielo seguía siendo quebradizo —Dos,— esta vez parecía ser mas firme — ¡Tres!— Jack presionó con fuerza el hielo para confirmar que era lo suficientemente firme como para resistir el peso de una persona —Tranquila. Es tu turno— musitó, tomando entre sus manos el cayado —Uno... Dos... ¡Tres!— cuando su hermana estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la atrajo hacia el con ayuda del cayado y por el mismo impulso, él termino casi en la misma posición en la que estaba Emma._

_— ¡Lo hice!— exclamó con euforia la castaña, viendo a su hermano mayor con alegría._

_— ¡Eso!— la felicitó él, reflejando en sus grandes ojos marrones el alivio de ver a su hermana a salvo, pero fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar; minutos después el hielo se termino de quebrar, haciendo que el cuerpo de Jack cayera inmediatamente a la helada agua del lago._

_— ¡Jack!_

_._

_._

_.__  
_

— ¿Viste eso?— preguntó, despertando de aquel extraño trance en el que se encontraba — ¡Dime que lo viste!— le decía a la Hadita, pero ella solo negó —E-E-E ¡Era yo! Tenia una familia y una hermana— decía con una me y brillante sonrisa, sosteniendo a la pequeña Hada en sus manos — ¡Y yo la salvé!— por primera vez en mucho tiempo le sonrió a la Luna —Es por eso que me eligió a mi... C-Como ¡Como guardián!— guardó la cajita dorada en su bolsillo y tomando las dos mitades de su cayado, asintió —Tenemos que salir de aquí— musitó, juntando ambas mitades y concentrándose en su poder hasta lograr unirlas con un resplandor azul. Inmediatamente emprendió vuelo soltando una risa divertida mientras hacía una pirueta — ¡Ven hadita, te debo una!

.

.

.

_... Ahora si, Pitch Black... ¡No podrás contra mi ni contra los guardianes!_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_END! Aquí el capítulo finalizado .w._

_Primer *: Mis queridos Jelsa shippers, les presento a mi OC ^^ su nombre es Destiny; tiene el cabello castaño claro que le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros, grandes ojos morados y una piel de leeeeeche que casi se podría hacer pasar por un fantasma xD solo para que sepan, la conozcan y se acostumbren a esta pequeña intrusa xD_

_Kinomi Responde los Reviews_

_**MyobiXHitachiin**: ¡Exacto! Aún es como que muy pronto ¿Cierto? Pero ya veremos que pasa .w. Uno nunca sabe... o mejor dicho; ustedes no saben, yo si sé y por eso las hago sufrir xD_

_**Brendiiita**: ¡Mejor tarde que nunca! Espero que te guste ;;0;;_

_**Maggi le fay: **Ow ¿Eso crees? En verdad gracias, linda *0* Por lo que veo el cap. Anterior dejo algunas dudas a mas de una, así que responderé solo aquellas que no impliquen un Spoiler ¿Vale? ^^ la respuesta la puedes conseguir un poco mas abajo ;D_

_**Mary-animeangel:** ¡En serio que bueno que te encantooooo! Espero que este también te guste tanto, disfruta la lectura y en serio disculpa la demora ;;0;;_

_**Demetria Lunk: **P-Pues parece que no pide actualizar tan pronto... ¡P-Pero mejor tarde que nunca! ¿Cierto? (Por favor no me maten D;)_

_**Laidyx: **Por lo menos la reacción fue positiva ¿Cierto, bonita? ^0^ ¡Es imposible no reír con estos guardianes, en serio xD La pelea en serio me encantó, es una de mis escenas favoritas y sentí algo de presión al escribirla ya que quería cumplir todas las expectativas. Wow, wow... ¡Con calma, bonita! ^^ abajo encontraras las respuestas; siempre y cuando no contengan spoilers. ¡Espero te guste este cap! y no temas en preguntar .w. que mientras mas preguntes, mas entiendes la historia -Kinomi admite que a veces se le escapan algunos detalles xD-_

_**Caro-11: **¡Aquí esta! De verdad disculpa el retraso; merezco la horca D;_

_**Lectorasinnombre:** ¡Si! Lo vio, pero este es solo el comienzo .w. Y b-bueno... Creo que habrán problemas D;_

_Y a todas; gracias en serio por sus Reviews y por su apoyo, si no fuera por ustedes esta historia estaría en el baúl de "cosas que nunca salen a la luz"._

_Kinomi Resuelve las Dudas_

_**1era Duda** (¿En la generación de Elsa y Anna solo nacen niñas?): No, en la generación de Elsa y Anna pueden nacer tanto hombres como mujeres; el maldito será siempre el primogénito -el primero en nacer- después de todo, eso en un capítulo futuro se explicara mejor ^^_

_**2da Duda **(¿Hace cuanto tiempo Jack ha visto a Elsa?): Hace bastante, ya que al ella tener un grande y particular grupo de amigos le gustaba jugar con ellos, pero sobre todo con Elsa._

_**3ra Duda **(Si Elsa lo puede ver ¿Es porque creía en él?): ¡Exacto! Si recordamos el cap anterior, la madre de Elsa le cuenta la historia de Jack Frost y a partir de eso, ella empieza a creer; sin embargo, al no saber como es físicamente, no lo puede reconocer aún._

_Espero que les guste este cap, y de verdad disculpenme por la tardanza ;;0;; intentaré no tardarme tanto en los próximos capítulos ;;0;; merezco la horca, lo se._

_¡Ah! Y bueno mis queridos copos de nieve, me estoy muriendo de sueño así que me voy ^^ espero que disfruten el episodio y esperen pronto la continuación._

_¡Lo prometo! ;;0;; Nos leemos luego -Inserte corazón ghei aquí (?)-_

_¿Un review? —BrokenDoll-K_


End file.
